I Know What You'll Do Next Summer
"I Know What You'll Do Next Summer" was the eighteenth episode of the third season of Veronica Mars. Plot Veronica passes her Private Investigator's license exam, while Piz lands an interview with Apollo Bukenya, an African student at Hearst College who wrote a book about his years as an orphan child-soldier in Uganda's rebel army. .]] Veronica is hired by an African man, Kizza Oneko, to help prove that he is Apollo's father, but her investigation leads to information that might expose Apollo's story as a fake. Meanwhile, as the election for Sheriff nears, Keith is faced with a crime spree in Neptune. Parker comes to Veronica for advice about Logan after learning he planned to spend the summer surfing with Dick Casablancas. Dick however is surprised by the return of his father, who has agreed to go to prison for a year and wants to spend his last months of freedom with his son. This brings up intense feelings of guilt for Dick over how his treatment of Cassidy drove him to murder and suicide. Veronica is selected for an internship at the FBI and is so ecstatic she fails to notice that Piz is troubled by how far apart they'll be the entire summer. Arc significance * Dick Casablancas Sr. decides to stop running and goes to Dick Jr., saying he wants to spend few months with his son before he is incarcerated. * Veronica passes her PI exam. * Veronica gets the internship at the FBI. * When confronted by Keith, Vinnie Van Lowe makes a cryptic remark suggesting that he really is in league with the Fitzpatricks, in order to win the election for Sheriff of Neptune. * Liam Fitzpatrick stops by Keith's office, and subtly threatens to kill Veronica if Vinnie does not win the election. Music * "Dead True" - Wannabes * "Slipping Away" - The Aeroplanes * "R" - Javelin Boot * "Dagger Bones" - Los Halos * "National Anthem of Nowhere" - Apostle of Hustle Quotes :Mac: sighs I have to, have to, have to go to my morning classes tomorrow. I'm getting lost in the "sex-nap-eat-repeat" loop. I'm in the porn version of Groundhog Day. :Max: "Poundhog Day"? :Kizza: I'm looking for detective Mars. :Veronica: I'm detective Mars. :Kizza: But you're just a girl. You're a teenager. :Veronica: A girl, a teenager, and a private detective - I'm a triple threat. Barely fits on my business card. Trivia * The episode title is a (another) play on the title of the teen mystery/horror film I Know What You Did Last Summer. * Veronica got a 95 on her PI exam. Keith got a 97. * Mac makes reference to being stuck in an endless loop like in the movie Groundhog Day, in which Bill Murray's character, Phil, must relive the same day over and over again. * This episode incorporates the non-profit organization Invisible Children which was founded by Jason Russell, Bobby Bailey, and Laren Poole. Invisible Children is also the title of the documentary by the organization founders. Ryan Hansen (Dick Casablancas Jr.) is the brother-in-law of Invisible Children founder Jason Russell. * Invisible Children founder and filmmaker Jason Russell can be seen in the background of the scene where Veronica visits the job fair at the start of the episode, and the scene where Wallace visits the Invisible Children booth at the end of the episode. External links * Invisible Children Official Website * MI.net's Roundtable Review. * Television Without Pity Recap. Category:Season 3 Episodes